A Prefect Match
by jennyellen
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy: Suave, Sophisticated, Handsome, Impeccably Dressed Man-Whore of Hogwarts thinks that he has the perfect plan for his last year at school- study, party, drink, shag, then leave. But that all changes when he meets Lily Luna Potter...
1. A Very Awkward Chat

**Disclamer: As much as I wish that it did, unfortunately, the Harry Potter series does not belong to me. The plot is my own, but all of the characters, places etc. that you recognise in this story belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

A Prefect Match

It's ten to eleven in the morning and I can tell that my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is not going to get off to a good start. My father has just decided that at least three years too late, ten minutes before my train's due to leave and whilst we're standing on Platform 9 and ¾ in earshot of half the population of Hogwarts, is a good time to give me "the talk."

"Right Scorpius," he says, putting his hands on my shoulders and bending down to be on my eye level, before realising that I am in fact taller than him and craning his neck to look up at me, "Now that you've reached the age of seventeen, you might find yourself becoming attracted to girls , and, well, ahem..." He pauses. Shuffles his feet. Coughs. Looks awkward. I have to refrain from bursting into hysterical laughter. "...wanting to engage in a physical relationship with them. If this is the case, there are some rules that you must always follow. You must firstly make sure that you are in a committed, monogamous relationship with them. Secondly, you must make sure that the girl is comfortable in taking the relationship to the next stage. And thirdly, you must always use protection. Protection, Scorpius, Protection! To avoid unwanted pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases! You don't want any sexually transmitted diseases!"

By this point, he's getting kind of breathless and shouty. I knew I shouldn't have put all that firewhiskey in his pumpkin juice at breakfast.

"In fact, it's probably better to wait until you are married before engaging in physical relations with a girl. Your mother and I waited until marriage, which made it all the more fun and exciting." He pauses for breath. "Oh look, the train's about to leave. You'd better get on. Have a good term son; we'll see you at Christmas."

And that is how I start my final year at Hogwarts; boarding the train with a disturbing mental image formed from the words mother, father, sex and exciting. I think I'm gonna be in for a long year...

I've made it halfway down the train to meet my friends in our usual compartment before I realise that I'm supposed to be in a prefect meeting. Shit.

Now, being an intelligent, handsome, impeccably dressed student, you might expect me to be Head Boy. I'm not. My father thinks that this is possibly due to the fact that Professor Longbottom never got over prejudices formed during their school days, but I think that this is unlikely. More likely, Professor Longbottom is aware of my track record and doesn't want to have to face the possible shame of a Head Boy throwing wild drunken parties, smoking illicit substances or getting a random girl pregnant. Not that this would happen. I'm always very careful, but you know... I'm probably not the best candidate for Head Boy. Plus, it would take away all the fun in life!

I sneak into the back if the prefect's carriage, where the new Head Boy and Head Girl, Rose Weasley and Matthew Boot, are currently stood at the front, holding hands. Four years those two have been going out, and they're still as affectionately committed and nauseating as they were at the beginning,

"Listen up everyone!" Rose commands in her usual bossy fashion. "We've got some changes to implement this year in regards to how we do our patrols. Last year's Head Boy and Girl, Joe Higgs and Lucy Weasley, noticed that when prefects were patrolling with a friend, they tended to abuse their powers, bunk off or gang up on rival houses..."

I think at this point, I fell asleep.

"...So that settles it then, older prefects will be paired with a younger prefect from a different house."

Was Rose still going on? I somehow become aware that everyone else in the carriage seems to be moving around and... pairing up?

I raise a questioning eyebrow at a fellow Slytherin, who informs me that we're supposed to be pairing up with someone younger than us who is in a different house. I quickly scan the room, but it appears that almost everyone has already got a partner. Oh dear. I spot a girl in the corner with long, shiny black hair who's wearing an extremely short skirt. She's alone. And she's now batting her eyelashes at me. She'll do. But then I remember that our partner's supposed to be in a different house and that girl, Kelsey I think her name is, is most definitely a Slytherin. Shit.

And now, even more shit, Rose Weasley is coming this way. Curse Merlin's saggy Y-Fronts. I try to escape through the doors of the compartment, but, unfortunately, she sees me. "Malfoy! Haven't you found a partner yet?" I shake my head pathetically and she throws me a pitying look. "Alright then, come this way." she says, dragging me across the compartment towards a gaggle of fifth years. "You'll be patrolling on Fridays if that's okay. And your partner will be..." She pauses to look at all the fifth years. "...Lily."

"Scorpius, meet Lily Potter."

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for all the grammar mistakes in this piece, it's never been one of my strong points. If there are any mistakes that you find particularly agrivating, please do not hesitate to point them out. **

**This is going to be my first multi chapter story, and I would love to hear what you think about it. Please leave me a review! Thanks for reading!**

**Jenny Ellen**


	2. Midgets,Forgotten Shirts and Veritaserum

**Disclamer: As much as I wish that it did, unfortunately, the Harry Potter series does not belong to me. The plot is my own, but all of the characters, places etc. that you recognise in this story belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

A Prefect Match

It's a Friday evening and what better way to celebrate having survived a week of the most strenuous and boring lessons ever than throwing a huge party?

I'm standing in the middle of the common room by myself, swigging back a large glass of firewhiskey when I suddenly realise that I'm being watched. It's the girl from the train, and, if I'm not mistaken, yes, she's definitely winking at me again.

It's the first week back and let's face it, my summer has been _very_ long and boring, so, even though this girl looks a bit young for me, I saunter over and give her a wink in reply.

"Hi Scorpius" she giggles, before leaning in and putting her arm around my neck, not only giving me a good sniff of her cinnamon shampoo but also an ample view of her cleavage.

She drags me backwards onto a chair and straddles me.

"Hi Kelsey" I reply, my voice laced with flirtation.

She seems to take this as her que to end the conversation because she leans in and snogs me. As our tongues fight for dominance and she moans loudly, I can taste the alcohol on her breath.

We carry on snogging, oblivious to the party around us, and, before I've even registered what's happening, we've headed upstairs.

We're just getting to the good part when there's a bang on the dormitory door.

"Uuuh...Scorpius..." My best friend Hunter calls out. "There's a little girl waiting for you outside the common room. She says it's urgent."

Little girl? Little girl? I don't know any little girls. Unless it's another second year come to declare her undying love. I hope not. That was embarrassing that was. It took me over three months to live down "your cloudy grey eyes as stormy and grey as a mouse's coat." People started to call me mousy.

I shudder at the memory before climbing off Kelsey. I'm in such a hurry to get out of the portrait hole to check that it's not that second year again that I actually fail to see the midget that is standing on the other side of the portrait hole, and crash straight into her, almost knocking her over.

"Sorry about that!" I say flippantly.

"Uuuuh, that's okay." replies Lily Luna Potter.

There's an agonisingly awkward pause as silence surrounds us.

Great. I'm going to be stuck spending the next year patrolling the corridors with someone incapable of rendering basic speech. This is going to be fun. Although actually, this reaction is pretty standard; girls are often intimidated by my excessive good looks and charm...

Just then, my thoughts are interrupted.

"Listen Malfoy, before we begin our patrols, would you mind putting a shirt on or something? And ummm, doing your trousers up? I'm a bit worried that you walking round half, sorry, three quarters, naked could potentially scar any first year that sees you doing your rounds."

Ah. That would explain the awkward silence. She does seem a bit uncomfortable. This is embarrassing. Although, I bet I could have a bit of fun with it...

I pull my best cocky womaniser face, raise one eyebrow and whisper cheekily, "I bet you like it though, Potter..."

Her face now matches the colour of her shockingly red hair. Ha!

I run back up to the dormitory to get my shirt (and do up my flies) and then our rounds commence. We walk in silence. Then more silence. And then yet more silence.

After about ten minutes, I can take it no longer. I need to do something, or my Friday nights will forever be torturous. Potter's walking in a very deliberate manner, and before I can fathom what's happening, I've stuck my foot out to trip her over.

She stumbles, her foot hooks round mine and then... _WAHH!_ I've fallen face first onto the floor.

There's some sniggering coming from above me and I look up to see Lily Potter looking down on me with a triumphant smirk on her face. She extends her hand and slowly helps me to my feet, smirking the entire time.

She leans in towards me, so close that I can smell the sweet apple scent of her hair. She cups her hand around my ear and whispers slowly and seductively, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm a secret Slytherin. You wouldn't want to mess with me."

I gulp.I need to find a way to distract myself from the way that my body reacted to that sentence. And I'm intrigued. What could that goody two shoes girl have ever done that was in the slightest bit Slytherin?

"Alright then Potter. If you're such a Slytherin, what's the most cunning or deceitful thing you've ever done?"

She looks surprised at the question that I've just asked her. She's looking me up and down with her big brown eyes and biting on her lip. I can tell that she's debating whether or not to trust me with whatever secret she's got. Finally, she must decide that there's no one more trustworthy than a Malfoy who's in Slytherin because she takes a deep breath and begins:

"Well, remember that prank last year that my brother and Fred did? The one where they put veritaserum in the teacher's drinks and made them confess all sorts of things? When Professor Stone and Professor Westford admitted they were sleeping together and Professor Jenkins admitted he fancied Lacy Zabini?"

I nod. How could I forget that one? Even I, a diehard Slytherin and Weasley hater have to admit that James and Fred did well with that one. That prank was legendary.

She continues, "... Well, I was the one who brewed the veritaserum that they gave to the teachers. And I brewed the Polyjuice Potion that Fred and James used to turn into Professor Longbottom and Professor Bulstrode three years ago. I never owned up to either of those things, even though it meant that my brother and cousin had to serve even longer detentions and were never allowed to take potions again. Is that Slytherin enough for you Malfoy?"

I'm in shock. "You brewed Veritaserum? But...that's like, Healer Programme level stuff. You don't even learn how to make that for your N.E.W.T.S.!"

She goes the colour of a beetroot and shrugs. "I'm good at potions."

We lapse into silence and there is a momentary pause as we give a group of fourth year Hufflepuff's a detention for being out of bed after hours. Just as I think that's it for the conversation, Potter opens her mouth again.

"So, Malfoy, if you're as badass as you make out to be, apart from shagging lots of girls, what's the most Slytherin thing that you've ever done?"

There's a cheeky glint in her eye as she says this, which is perhaps what makes me actually tell her the truth.

"I nicked the Amortentia from potions class in my sixth year and slipped it into Steven Montague's drink as a revenge for him drinking my year's stash of firewhiskey. He spent the next two days being infatuated with Slughorn and following him around like a love sick puppy."

She laughs. It's one of those infectious, chuckley laughs that makes even me, the badass Malfoy, want to laugh along with her...

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it for the second chapter! What did you think?**

**I know that in their conversation Scorpius and Lily refers to a lot of pranks involving potions, but I've always thought that some of those potions, if they fell into the right hands, would be very fun to play with!**

**Anyway, I should stop digressing. Thanks for reading and please please please leave a review!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed or favourited the last chapter, you made my Christmas extra special!**

**Jenny Ellen**


	3. In Which Scorpius Is A Meanie

**A/N: First of all, I owe a HUGE apology to my readers for the hideously long wait for this chapter. Although I have my reasons, (health issues, college work and a lengthy hospital stay) I completely understand if you've abandoned both me and this story. If not, thank you for reading! If this chapter's not worth the wait, the next one will be! Thank you so much.**

* * *

A Prefect Match

It's a few days after the prefect rounds with Potter and I'm sitting in History of Magic avidly taking notes on the goblin rebellions of 1369 (hahaha) when I realise that Potter, the one who I _think _is male this time, has turned around and is glaring at me. How childish.

"What's got your wand in a twist, Potter?"

Potter continues to glare at me and narrows his eyes even further, so that they are now just little green slits on his ugly face. I have to say that it is quite menacing.

"Stay away from my sister, Malfoy." he hisses, sending spittle flying across from his desk to mine. I make a great show of wiping it off in an exaggerated manner whilst I'm pondering my reply. I decide that, for once, I'm going to try and be reasonable.

"I know it's very hard for you, but don't be a prick Potter. You know as well as I do that I'm paired with your sister for prefect duties, it's not something that I have control over. I can't get out of it. And besides, I wouldn't worry; it's not like I chose Potter-I mean Lily. I don't go for redheads."

After this proclamation, Potter, of the Albus variety this time, (merlin this is confusing) appears to visibly relax. His shoulders untense and a small triumphant smile, not to dissimilar to that of his sister's, appears on his face.

"Well, just don't... corrupt her, that's all."

Corrupt her! Ha! That's hilarious. He thinks I'd touch his sister! I could just take that lying down and give him my assurances that I wouldn't touch his sister with a barge pole, but, in case you haven't noticed, that isn't really like me. With a cursory glance round to check that Professor Binns is still droning on (surprise surprise he is) and with my trademark cocky grin plastered on my face I reply:

"Oh, I can't promise you that Potter, you see I've already corrupted her. A dark, lonely night, just the two of us with all those empty broom cupboards just begging to be used... of course, after I'd had my hands on her she was begging too..."

At that moment, Potter springs from his chair and hexes me. Judging by the pain on my face, I'd say a stinging jinx. This is going to be fun...

Not one to back down, I fire a jelly legs at him and soon we're duelling in the middle of History of Magic. The whole class gathers around us, and pretty shortly even Binns is watching, clapping his ghostly hands together. I think he's under the impression that we're re-enacting the legendary battle between Nogad the fearful and Bogsod the unyielding. We're not, but nobody bothers to correct him.

We've been duelling for quite a while now and Potter's panting from the effort. "Don't ... you...ever...talk about... my sister...like that... again!"

"Brilliant historical accuracy! Although you should be using swords! However much they wanted to, goblins didn't have wands you know!" yells Professor Binns. I think he's going senile in his old, sorry, dead, age.

Unfortunately, just as I'm about to turn Potter into stone, Professor Longbottom comes running into the classroom. If I wasn't so annoyed at which ever good old noble Gryffindor told on us, that sight would have been quite comical.

"Boys, boys, boys." he says in a calm yet angry voice. "Is there any need for all this violence? Stop disrupting the class and come through to my office, where we can discuss this in a more civilised fashion. Chop chop! "

Reluctantly, both Potter and I drop our wands and trudge after Longbottom, pausing only for him to mutter the ridiculous password to get into the office. (Mimbulus Mimbletonia, in case you were wondering.)

Once we're comfortably seated on plush velvet armchairs, Longbottom asks us what happened. Immediately, Potter launches into a long, rambley and, quite frankly, pitiful speech about how I showed a complete disregard to the heroic sacrifice his family had made to save mine, how I was disrespectful towards him and his namesakes and how now, to top it all off, I had made unsavoury remarks about his sister.

By the time he had finished, he was almost in tears.

After Potter has finished, Longbottom regards us both thoughtfully.

"You see, boys," he reflects. "I don't think that this disagreement has anything to do with Miss Potter. I think that the two of you got into an argument because you don't like each other. Why is that?"

I think I need to clean my ears out. Longbottom just asked me why I don't like Potter. Where do I begin? Potter and I just hate each other. We always have done, always will do.

Initially, I didn't start out with the intention to become enemies with Albus Potter. Before I began Hogwarts, my father had given me at least a dozen long speeches on how I wasn't to discriminate against anyone because of their house, blood status or surname. I boarded the Hogwarts express with the intention of becoming friends with anyone who seemed nice. Unluckily for me, the first compartment I happened to walk into was that of Potter and the Weasleys. And, after hearing my name, they promptly proceeded to curse me and make some apparently hilarious joke about a ferret, which to this day, I still don't get.

After that incident, Potter and I continued a bitter feud- competing with each other for the best grades, attention of teachers and later, the affection of girls. We were never going to get along.

Of course, I'm not going to tell Professor Longbottom that. I'd look pathetic and it would completely destroy the bad boy image that I've cultivated over the years. Although I don't like to admit it, the only reason I've beaten Potter where girls are concerned is probably because they can't resist a bad boy.

So, with all things considered, I just shrug defiantly.

Longbottom looks defeated. He was obviously hoping for some big slushy heart to heart that he could go and gossip about to the other professors later on.

He tries a different route. "Okay then, Mister Malfoy. Why _did_ you say all those things about Miss Potter? They're obviously not true."

Again, I just shrug. I'm not really sure. Potter, Lily, isn't a bad or annoying person. It's just fun to see Potter, Albus's, melodramatic overreaction. "I was just winding."

Longbottom shakes his head dejectedly. "And Albus, why did you react in the way that you did? It's quite clear that that Mister Malfoy was making those allegations up. Your father wouldn't approve of your use of the dark arts."

At this point, Potter's doing his best kiss-ass, sucking up to authority face, complete with complementary puppy eyes. "But Sir, I was protecting my sister's honour. These rumours go round and soon she'd gain a reputation. She's only young. She doesn't even know that boys exist yet. Knowing that those allegations had been made against her will shatter her innocent fifteen year old heart into a million pieces. She's vulnerable. She can't stand up for herself. She needs her brothers to protect her. Always. And that's what I was doing. I'm sorry if I offended anyone."

He looks at me meaningfully. And reluctantly, I have to shake his hand and apologise too. What I said about his sister was wrong. But I think he should give Lily more credit. I'm sure she's be able to stand up for herself if needs be.

Longbottom seems satisfied with this temporary truce, because he lets us go without a detention.

We leave, and just I think that's it, Potter pins me up against the wall by my throat.

"Stay away from my sister Malfoy, or there will be consequences..."

* * *

**A/N: ****So there we have it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed last time-**

**ADyingWorldxx,A Light in the Night, Annabella Prinx, Barbiejoyce, CherrycupcakeBacon, Harryfan94, KiwiRock, Outani, PeetaGirl21, Readsalot4, Tathiana, YourLoveStory, Zatanna103, alycess, bets2010, bsms123, chocosundai, ckincaidx3, diyame, midnight0sun95, opaque-girl, shraddhap, uhhnonymous, xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx, xXmusiclover15Xx, Bucky5, FreyaRomanoff, ModernArt2012, ReaderGirl56, NaomiWriesHPFF, Cattonnis and ATLpaintingflowers**

**-You guys are amazing!**

**I'm evil, so time for a bit of bribery: review this time and I promise that I'll review one of your stories! :)**

**Jenny Ellen**


	4. Friends

**Disclamer: As much as I wish that it did, unfortunately, the Harry Potter series does not belong to me. The plot is my own, but all of the characters, places etc. that you recognise in this story belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's all Lily and Scorpius!**

* * *

A Prefect Match

I'm not looking forward to doing my rounds today. There's just something slightly awkward about having to do your patrol with a fifteen year old, who, when fighting with her brother, you claim to have shagged. Yes, after Albus's threats, I tried to persuade Rose Weasley to let me swap partners, but unsurprisingly, she wouldn't let me. So here I am.

"Listen, Potter. I'm sorry about getting into a fight with your brother yesterday."

She laughs.

"Well, you've shattered my innocent fifteen year old heart into a million pieces. Quite clearly, I'm devastated." She pauses, looking up at me with big brown eyes and smiles to let me know that she's joking. "Although actually, when your girlfriend tried to beat me up because she believed the rumours; that was quite scary."

Kelsey tried to beat her up? Now I really do feel guilty. I groan loudly, which, for some reason, only makes her laugh more.

"I'm sorry. Kelsey shouldn't have done that. And I shouldn't have said all those things- we might not be friends, but what I said about you was disrespectful."

"Well, just be glad that it was Albus that you got into a fight with and not James. If he was still here he'd have dismembered you limb by limb."

I have to say I'm a bit afraid. What if he finds out about the incident?

"He's not that sadistic is he?"

"No, just protective. Ever since Lorcan Scamander locked me in Grandpa Weasley's chicken coop for the day when I was six and I developed a phobia of the dark..."

"You're afraid of the dark?" I pause in mock horror. "But you're a Gryffindor. And Harry Potter's daughter."

She shakes her head quite sadly. "Yeah, it's a good job that I wasn't the one left to defeat Voldermort. One mention of the word "dark" in Dark Lord and I'd have been off towards the hills faster than you could catch me."

She looks so serious that I have to refrain from laughing. Oh, and now she genuinely looks as if she's about to cry. Shit. For a moment I don't know what to do but then call it natural instinct or something, because I reach out and envelope her into a hug, breathing in the sweet apple scent of her hair. Now, normally, this kind of phobia and following behaviour would warrant some serious mikey taking, especially because she's a Potter. But for some reason, I just can't bring myself to mock her. And it is quite brave really, spilling your deepest and darkest fears to a seventeen year old sadistic Slytherin.

She pulls out of the hug and we carry on walking. Suddenly, she turns round and smirks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright then Malfoy, what's your worst fear?"

Maaaaan, this is going to be embarrassing. I consider lying, but there it is again, that cheeky glint in her eye that makes me want to tell her the truth.

I turn away from her to try and avoid eye contact and make this whole ordeal less humiliating.

"I'mafraidofsnakes."

I can tell she's heard me because she's smirking and obviously trying not to laugh. But, because, as she told me, she's a secret slytherin, she turns to me with a triumphant smile on her face and says "Pardon?"

I sigh. I might as well get this over with.

"I, Scorpius Malfoy, am afraid of snakes."

She can take it no longer and bursts into peels of laughter. "But you're a Malfoy! You're a Slytherin! Your dorm mates call you the King of Snakes! How can you be afraid of them?"

"They're just menacing, okay? There's something about their gleaming eyes and their dustiness and those kind of hissing tongues that just really freaks me out. Maybe I associate them with Voldermort. I don't know."

She stops laughing, reaches up and pats me on the arm, nodding sympathetically.

"Thanks for telling me that."

"It's alright. I've just given you enough ammunition for you to run off and tell your brother, who will consequently ruin my reputation as the suave, sophisticated King of Snakes..."

She laughs. And she's still laughing when we hear moaning coming from a nearby broom cupboard.

I figure that seeing as I am the older and more experienced one, I better do the honours so I step forward and yell "Alohamora!"

Out of the cupboard tumble a half dressed Connor Thomas and... Roxanne Weasley.

Poor Potter now resembles a tomato.

"Hi Roxie." mutters Potter, staring intently at her feet.

"Hi Lils," mutters Roxie sheepishly, "Listen; you won't tell my Dad or Fred about this will you? I couldn't bear them finding out again."

"No, course I won't." says Potter softly as Roxie departs.

We recommence the patrols. Potter's silent beside me and I'm tempted to crack a joke, but again, I don't know why, something stops me. I've just started to daydream about bacon when Potter speaks again.

"Soooo... how many of my cousins have you shagged?"

Wow. That was unexpected. I'm not really sure how to answer a question like that. I decide to avoid it all together.

"This is your secret Slytherin side coming out, isn't it? No self respecting Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would dare to use language as horrendous as that."

She laughs, swatting me on the arm. "I bet you've shagged Roxie?"

"Uuuum, yes. I have."

Poor Roxanne Weasley. Part of me feels sorry for her. We're all trying to live up to the legacy left to us after the Wizarding War, whether it's distancing yourself from death eater connections like myself or trying to act like a hero in the case of the Potters; it's not easy. But it must be even harder growing up in a home where both your parents are still grieving for the one person that they loved the most. I think Roxanne deals with it, goes looking for the love that her parents are unable to give her, by sleeping around.

Great. Now I feel guilty.

And then I realise what my brain has just done.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What is happening to me?! I'm supposed to be evil! Well, not evil. Just cool. And psychoanalysing the shagging motives of a Weasley is decidedly NOT cool. I'm turning into a right girl. And a drippy one at that.

I would very much like to obliterate my own brain right now because its thoughts are quite frankly shameful. Maybe Albus Potter cursed me to think sensitive, girly thoughts. Yes, that's it...

Potter doesn't seem to have noticed the catastrophe that has just occurred in my brain because she's still speaking. "Well how about Rose? She's in your year."

Potter seems to be enjoying seeing me squirm uncomfortably. There's definitely a Slytherin side to her.

"No. I haven't shagged Rose. I might sleep around and I've cheated on every single girlfriend that I've ever had, but I do have one rule that I always stick to: never shag someone else's girl. And Rose is quite pretty, I'll give her that, but she's always been Boot's girl so I wouldn't touch her. Besides, I couldn't deal with all that studying. Or mood swings."

GAH! I've done it again. I might as well just get a knife out and cut my vitals off right this minute. I think Potter agrees.

Potter laughs. "Who'd have thought it, eh? Scorpius Malfoy's going soft in his old age."

She pauses and there's that cheeky expression on her face again.

"So... how about Albus?" she continues, winking at me as she does. "There are rumours going round that all your fighting is due to unexpressed sexual tension... Hey! You could be like my grandparents- fighting repeatedly until seventh year before you finally reveal that you are hopelessly, devotedly and passionately in love with each other! That would be so cute! What do you reckon Scorpius?"

I role my eyes.

"Yes, obviously, I can't wait to jump his bones."

However, her use of my first name seems to jolt something within me. "Listen, Potter. I've been thinking, we're going to be doing patrols all year and having to talk. Maybe it'd be better if we used first names."

Potter smiles and turns towards me, stepping forward. She takes my hand in hers and shakes it. "I'm Lily. Nice to meet you."

I take her small hand and shake it too, bowing slightly. "I'm Scorpius and I can assure you that the pleasure is all mine."

We both laugh.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? **

**A big thank you to those who reviewed favourited or followed last time-**

**bets2010, ATLpaintingflowers, diyame, the elusive "Guest", A Light in the Night, Scorpily Shipper, Impossible to reach, speedsONEandONLY, Barbiejoyce, Casual Randomness, Conniesc97, Lil Griff-Alpha, LilyLuna21,bookluver9000, catwith9lives, lionesspotter, smartypants023 and Elihhn**

**-You guys are brilliant! **

**Please leave me a review telling me what you thought- what you enjoyed, hated, would like to see happen next;I would love to hear from you all. And, as always, review this and I'll review one of your stories!**

**Anyway, pitiful begging aside, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story.**

**Jenny Ellen**


End file.
